Talk:Firearm
Redirect Should we redirect this page to "Firearms"? That way, we can put "Flintlock" as a subsection, and expand the page with other types of firearms, such as the shotgun and the Gatling gun. Yatanogarasu 05:14, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it would be a good idea. It'll be more organized that way.DancePowderer 05:40, November 12, 2010 (UTC) This Page Do we really need the typical wikipedia explanations? 03:58, April 14, 2013 (UTC) This page needs serious re-vamp! This page is full of information from the real world, this page should be in-universe Joekido (talk) 20:07, April 10, 2015 (UTC) All real world references should be removed which I actually had it fixed. What I cleared was pure real world information with literally no One Piece use mentioned. It was reverted by Yata who was lazy and also added a misspelling back. SeaTerror (talk) 23:08, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Alright, we're dealing with a real-world object, so some references to real-world materials need to remain. Most don't though, particularly references to other weapons. So I'm on the side of trimming it down a bit. However, with ST just removing all the information and leaving things with an empty section template is NOT the way to do it. Anyone want to make a pass at trimming out some real-world references but still leaving some actual content? 02:55, April 15, 2015 (UTC) All of it needs to go. The maximum reference would be a link to the flintlock article on Wikipedia and possibly a reference that it is a real world gun even though it doesn't act like an actual flintlock. I did the only correct thing with the article that could have been done. The empty sections could have all been redone with One Piece references. SeaTerror (talk) 03:14, April 15, 2015 (UTC) The empty sections should be redone with One Piece references. Until that work is done, we are not removing information. I will not have sections that were once full of information totally blanked because you are too lazy to do the work involved in a real edit. If you want the information removed, then you have to be willing to add the proper information. Tell me right now if you're not going to do that, so that I can just remove the active discussion template now and leave the page the way it is now. You can't start trouble for things you don't want to finish. 04:10, April 15, 2015 (UTC) They weren't full of information. They were full of non relevant information that has nothing to do with the series. I dare you to find Europe somewhere in the One Piece world. I also dare you to find the year 1630 A.D. too. I didn't start any trouble anyway. I wasn't the one who removed the information in the first place. Might as well revert Joekido's edits too. SeaTerror (talk) 05:14, April 15, 2015 (UTC) You're missing my point. Remove and replace, not just remove. 05:15, April 15, 2015 (UTC) The references for this would be scattered because guns are used everywhere. I don't think a musket has even been used in the series either. SeaTerror (talk) 05:27, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Again, I don't really care what you remove, as like you said a lot of the info should be removed. But I will not allow you (or anyone else) to remove it without adding more information to replace what you remove. 15:58, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Why is "Flintlock" our only gun page, anyway? It seems information about all kinds of different guns has all been shoved into this specific page. 18:43, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Because a flintlock is a firing mechanism, not a specific gun. Why not just change the page to Guns instead of Flintlock? 18:50, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, but this page also includes guns that don't use that mechanism. I think that if this is the only gun page we're gonna have, we should just call it "Gun", similar to how we have a Sword page. 19:00, April 15, 2015 (UTC) That's a better way to do it. We might have to change the infobox image in that case though. Plus removing any invalid information. SeaTerror (talk) 01:17, April 18, 2015 (UTC) If we title it something like "gun" or "firearm" are we going to need a Japanese name? 19:14, April 20, 2015 (UTC) It's not like that's a problem. 銃; Jū. 19:28, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Gun or Firearm? SeaTerror (talk) 19:33, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Gun. 19:45, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :Ok, what chapter was that used in? 13:50, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Like, every chapter that mentions guns. Several times in Ch. 184 when they explain Lassoo. 14:11, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Sounds good to me. 13:57, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Me too. 15:48, April 28, 2015 (UTC) I'm in the process of rewriting the page to make it about Guns instead. Might take a while, but since this is no longer an active discussion, removed the template. 12:42, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Rename Does anyone want to consider renaming this page? Rename it to "Firearms", and have the "Flintlock" as a section, where "Other Firearms" can be "Bazooka", "Rifle", etc. 02:38, May 20, 2016 (UTC) That sounds fantastic to me. 17:23, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Yeh 17:24, May 31, 2016 (UTC) I agree with Yata's suggestion Roranoa Drake II (talk) 17:25, May 31, 2016 (UTC) The idea sounds good. Anyone want to consider making the changes? 17:29, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Agreed, though the title should probably be singular "Firearm" like Axe, Polearm, Sword. 17:36, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Three weeks and we add the "other firearms", but the page name and most of it's content is only about Flintlocks. Plus, I suggest merging all the pages (except Lasso) of the Firearm section in the Projectile Weapons in the Weapon Navibox into this page. Barto mafia family (talk) 04:48, September 18, 2016 (UTC) No one picking up the clove? Fine, ignore my suggestion but can someone who knows how change the page name so we can close this? Barto mafia family (talk) 19:09, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, work just got me so tired out. I support the move, but just want to completely clear it up on whether everyone is content with "Firearms" or is there another possible name to cover bazooka and "Artillery". 01:10, October 20, 2016 (UTC) I support Firearm but Kage mentioned only Gun was actually used somewhere. SeaTerror (talk) 01:16, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Soooo, can we raname it now? 16:56, November 13, 2016 (UTC)